


Philadelphia is for Lovers...or something of that sort

by oh_mr_adams



Category: 1776 (1972), 1776 - Edwards/Stone, American Revolution RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Leedams, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_mr_adams/pseuds/oh_mr_adams
Summary: John Adams is tired and hasn't had sex in six months. Richard Henry Lee has just gotten back from Virginia. They make things work.





	Philadelphia is for Lovers...or something of that sort

       John Adams sat at the Massachusetts delegation table, alone. Now, he usually sat there alone, due to the fact his cousin couldn’t bother to show up to congress, but now he was even more alone than usual. All the tables in the room were empty, and it was dark, save for the flickering light of a few candles scattered about the room. Even McNair had gone home for the night and the complete silence felt rather alien to him. The only audible sounds were a chorus of crickets outside and the subtle creaks of the building. He felt his eyelids beginning to droop and he could tell he was beginning to nod off; it had been a solid few days since he’d gotten any sleep. Still…finally. It was done. What he’d worked for for the past year had finally come to fruition. Dickinson was gone and Thomas was heading back to Virginia. It was over, for the time being at least. The coming years would be hard, he knew but-

 

       He was roused from his thoughts by the steady clopping noise of hooves hitting the cobblestoned streets outside. He blinked heavily a few times before sitting up in his chair. He stifled a yawn. It was after midnight, who the hell would be out riding this late at night? He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ignore it until the sound of hooves came to a stop. It was replaced with the sound of boots pacing closer towards the building. He instinctively grabbed his cane, somewhat worried now. No one should be here this late at night. Except for me, obviously, He reasoned with himself. He heard the familiar creak of the large wooden doors being opened and swallowed, far more nervous than he should have been, in hindsight. He slowly stood up and was instantly met with a flash of orange and a familiar cocky grin. Richard. John smiled despite himself.

 

        “Heya, Johnny!” Richard nearly shouted in his usual excited tone, “I thought I’d find you here!” John sighed and gave him a tired, albeit fond look.

       

        “Richard. I wasn’t expecting to see you here. Shouldn’t you be off in Virginia? Aren’t you the governor now?” Richard smiled and gripped the lapels of his coat, shaking his head. 

       

        “Nope! I resigned! It wasn’t as fun as I thought it’d be. Too much paperwork.” John snorted.

       

         “You didn’t even last a month.” Richard gave him a slightly offended look, but it quickly vanished and was replaced with his usual charming smile. 

 

       “Yeah well…That’s not what I’m here about! You did it Johnny! You actually won the vote!” He clapped his hands onto the smaller man’s shoulders, pulling Adams into a hug. Adams immediately froze up but Richard didn’t seem to notice. Richard had to bend over to hug him, due to his height and mumbled into his shoulder, “I’m proud of you Johnny.”

 

       His words sent a wave of warmth through John’s chest but he was determined not to show it. Instead he snorted and patted Richard on the back before gently pushing him away. He blinked sleepily up at the other man before glancing down at his pocket watch. “It’s three a.m. I’m surprised you’re still so…energetic.” Richard was bouncing up and down on his toes and smiling. Just looking at him made Adams feel even more exhausted. John practically fell back down in his seat, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. Richard gave him a worried look and sat down on the floor cross-legged next to him.

 

       “What’s wrong, Johnny? Tired?” John nodded sleepily.

 

       “I’m tired, my head hurts and I haven’t had sex in six months.” Richard grinned and patted John’s thigh.

 

       “Can’t say I feel the same, Johnny, why just a week ago I was-“

 

       “Richard!” John gave him a look that was a mixture of exhaustion and disgust. Richard laughed loudly and rubbed John’s thigh more slowly. John swallowed and his skin seemed to prickle under his breeches where Richard’s hand was. He squirmed slightly, his hips wiggling a bit as a blush crept onto his cheeks. Richard didn’t seem to notice, just kept his hand moving slowly up John’s thigh as he stared out the window, quiet for once. John noticed for the first time how warm and calloused Richard’s hands were, probably from years of horseback riding. Richard was the first to break the silence as he loosened his cravat and undid the first few buttons of his shirt, revealing his collar bone. His skin was lightly scarred and had a faint sheen of sweat.

 

      “I forgot how hot it was down here in Philly,” He said bluntly. John scoffed and hoped it was too dark for Richard to see the faint blush creeping up his neck.

 

      “You’re from Virginia! How hot can you be?” He winced as he felt his voice crack.

 

       “Oh you’d be surprised, Johnny.” Richard winked at him in a way that made John’s mouth fall open slightly. He closed it quickly and blinked, but Richard was already staring out the window again. His hand crept closer to the inside of John’s thigh and John fought not to squirm. He paled as he felt the blood rushing to his penis and he bit his lip in frustration. _Oh god, not here, not now, not because of_ him _dammit!_ Richard glanced up with a sly smile and John realized a tiny groan had just escaped him. His cheeks went red with embarrassment but he couldn’t break eye contact with Richard. Bright orange coat and breeches, even in the dim light the man looked like an idiot, but John couldn’t look away from the exposed skin on his chest, and the glistening sheen of sweat on his defined collar bone. Richard’s eyebrows raised in feigned confusion.

 

      “What are you looking at Johnny? Is there something on me?” He leaned closer, his finger tips barely tracing the outline of John’s erection through his breeches. John felt a bead of sweat fall down the side of his face and, for once, he found himself unable to speak. The eye contact soon became unbearable, but what was worse was that he found himself staring at Richard’s lips as he spoke.“Speak up, Johnnyboy.”

 

      John could hardly blink as he allowed his mind to imagine himself kissing him, the other man’s soft lips pressed roughly against his own, the faint salty taste of sweat stinging his tongue. He suddenly shook his head rapidly, blinking nervously in an attempt to physically shake the thoughts from his head. _Good God! What the hell was he thinking?!_ Richard gave a tiny laugh at this and moved onto his knees, taking John’s hand in his own, his other hand still faintly touching Adams’ erection. The calloused pad of Richard’s thumb gently rubbed along Adams’ knuckles, and Adams squeezed Richard’s hand tightly in his own.

 

     “Richard, I- Oh, God Richard you have no idea how long I’ve…” He trailed off as his icy blue eyes wandered to meet Richard’s warm, brown ones. Richard simply smiled and leaned forward, his lips barely touching John’s ear.

 

      “Shhh… You don’t need to talk.” John shivered as Richard’s warm breath tickled his ear and he felt the waistband of his breeches growing uncomfortably tight around his erection. Richard leaned back on his heels until he was crouching directly in front of John, his chest between John’s knees. John gripped the arm rests tightly, his knuckles turning faintly white as Richard slowly slid his hands up his thighs. John’s heartbeat quickened and his breathing grew shallow and rapid. Richard gave him a calm look at this, gently caressing the other man’s hip bones.

 

      “Calm down now, Johnny.” John swallowed and nodded. Richard gave a small smile before his hands moved from John’s hips and started to unfasten the button on his breeches, causing his erect penis to force itself out of the restraining clothing.

 

      “I uh…guess I’m a bit excited..” John said through nervous laughter. Richard didn’t reply, just gently caressed the shaft of John’s penis with his thumb and forefinger. It was slightly bigger than Richard had suspected, and he gave a smirk of satisfaction as it twitched to his touch. John squirmed, getting characteristically impatient.

 

    “Well? Get on with it then. You’re so damn sure of yourself, put your money where your mouth is, yeah?” 

 

     Richard gave a surprised laugh and licked his teeth in a way that made John blush even harder. Richard leaned forward, tentatively stroking the head of John’s penis with his tongue. John’s eyelids fluttered shut as he felt Richard’s tongue swirl around the tip of his erection, and gave a distressed groan as his foot scuffed the floor, his fingernails digging into the palms of his hands.

 

    “Richard, my darling, my lovely, please for the love of god,” He groaned, “Get on with it.”

 

     Richard gave him an indiscernible look before putting the entire head of his penis in his mouth, his tongue trailing up and down the shaft. John’s whole upper body twitched as a few droplets of saliva trickled down into his breeches. After months of only masturbation this felt almost like a fever dream. He no longer made any attempts to stop the groans that escaped from his lips, and his hips bucked as Richard’s tongue dipped into the slit of his penis. He let out a pleasured whimper as Richard’s teeth grazed his shaft and he felt himself sliding his fingers into Richard’s hair. Richard gave a choked yelp as Adams gripped the soft curls and he shut his eyes, rolling his tongue over the length of John’s throbbing erection. He sucked harder until his lips were swollen and sore and he tasted a bit of salty precum on his tongue. He stopped for breath and Adams opened his eyes slightly, tears leaking out of the corners.

 

    “Oh god Richard…please don’t stop…not now…” It was more of a desperate plea than an order, so Richard took pity on him and put his erection back in his mouth, nearly setting off his gag reflex as he practically swallowed it. John groaned as he was once more engulfed in the wet heat of Richard’s mouth and he gave shallow, gasping breaths as he felt himself near his climax.“Oh Richard…oh god, Richard…Mmph…” He gave a high-pitched groan as he came and Richard nearly gagged as his mouth was filled with warm cum.

 

    Adams panted as Richard removed his now flaccid penis from his mouth, a thick trail of saliva still connecting the two. He went to spit but Adams managed to muster up what little strength he had and pressed a finger to Richard’s swollen and sore lips.

 

     “Swallow for me, darling.”Richard gave him a slightly uncomfortable look, but swallowed obediently, grimacing. Adams petted his hair lovingly. “That’s a good boy.” Richard gave a tired purr and rested his head on Adams’ thigh, slightly gasping for air. Adams gently wiped the saliva and cum from his chin and he gave a tired smile. He tucked his penis back into his breeches and buttoned them, trying his best to appear presentable, though he wasn’t sure who for. Richard looked utterly exhausted for the first time in his life and Adams couldn’t help but smile. The overly excitable Virginian closed his eyes and rested his head into Adams’ thigh. John couldn’t help but think that he looked, well, adorable. John sighed.“Oh, my darling. You really do look cute while you’re asleep.” Richard gave a faint smile, signifying that he wasn’t, in fact, asleep. John didn’t really mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya know I was thinking of ending it with McNair walking in and just saying "SUH-WEET JEEZUSS" and walking out.


End file.
